drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Drinalt
DM Handle Arinth Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 2 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Grey had been born and raised in Camelyn. His childhood has been one sheltered from both tragedy and turmoil. His mother had raised him at home as an only child while his father dabbled in several businesses and had the good fortune of being good looking, intelligent, and very lucky. He always told his son that you couldn’t depend on luck though. You had to look for it and be ready for it and when it came you had to have the guts to reach out and grab it. Because of his easy life Grey grew up light hearted. He was easy going and was always on the verge of breaking into a smile or a laugh. He was naive and trusting. He had been taught how to read and write but he had never really experienced the dark side of humanity. He knew the poverty stricken sections of Camelyn were dangerous with thieves and worse but somehow that was a world away. As he grew up into a young man he found himself to be slightly taller than most of his friends. He didn’t tower over them but few men were much taller than he was. He was still lean despite his mothers hearty meals and his frame had not filled out yet. He kept his blonde hair cut short and even though he did not yet have to shave often he kept clean shaven. As he grew up he began to think about what he wanted to do with his life. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and his mother wanted him to as well but he just didn’t know if he had the mind for business. He had thought about becoming a caravan guard or something like that but he had never been in a fight in his life. He didn’t know if he could handle having to fight someone. When his father was working on a business deal he would often invite his clients home for dinner. After a pleasant evening with the family and a full helping of his mothers dinner the clients were often very malleable to his father’s suggestions. One particular evening his father invited two men home for dinner. They weren’t exactly clients but he had a very expensive shipment being sent down to Tear and he needed the best caravan guards he could find. These two men were the best guards. They were hard as steel and their men were all hearty veterans who had faced bandits on a regular basis without flinching. Grey was immediately struck with admiration for the brave men and listened with his mouth hanging open forgetting his dinner as they told story after story at the dinner table of different things that they had faced and tough times they had barely escaped alive. However, of all the stories they had told one stood out above the rest. There had been one time where they had stopped at an inn somewhere in the borderlands. They had argued about which city it had been in for several minutes before moving on. They had seen their cargo through to its destination and were set to start the return journey back to Camelyn the next day when a green Aes Sedai entered the inn with her two warders. Even now years later they dropped their voices at the mention of the warders. There was still a mix of fear, admiration and respect for the men. The inn had been attacked that night after everyone had gone to sleep. Dozens of trollocs had burst through the front and back doors of the inn. There was chaos and shouting and death all around the caravan guards. They fought as bravely as they could but they had never faced trollocs before. Half the men went down before they had made it back to the common room. And then, as if a bolt of lighting had struck the room the two warders were there and where once there had been a dozen trollocs there were only a dozen corpses. They had never seen men move like that. They didn’t know a man could move like that. They had been cold death and they had delivered it upon the trollocs without remorse. One of the caravan guards laughed as he remembered the story. “And the best part was that when everything was done and the trollocs all dealt with one of the warders turned to us. Us, the ones standing there like we were waiting in line for pie. He said good job slowing down that first one.” It was then that Grey made up his mind. He wanted to be one of those men. He wanted to be a warder. Category:Warder Bios